At present, it is possible to find diagnostic devices in many and varied fields of interest, ranging for example from the industrial and food sectors to the fields of clinical diagnosis and biomedical research, and in particular in immunology, pharmacology or biochemistry.
Among such conventional diagnostic devices it is possible to cite commercially available devices, such as the bench-top analyzers sold under the names “Reflotron Plus” or “VereMTB™”.
However, conventional diagnostic devices are not devoid of drawbacks, among which is the fact that often they are difficult and delicate to manage.
Another drawback of such conventional devices relates to the fact that their sensitive parts are difficult to preserve while maintaining their unalterability over time.
A drawback of such conventional diagnostic devices is that the native sample, for example blood, taken from the patient, needs to undergo vital preliminary treatments before it can be introduced into the diagnostic device in order to be analyzed. Such preliminary treatments involve direct contact with the material to be analyzed by laboratory technicians, with the risk that the material to be analyzed in such devices can be subjected to external contamination, which thus require the diagnosis tests to be repeated, with consequent increase in the associated costs.
An additional drawback of such conventional diagnostic devices is that carrying out the diagnosis is often lengthy and laborious, in that it requires, once the material to be analyzed has been gathered, for example by way of taking blood samples, many intermediate steps and much external handling.